Imperial Brazil
|full_name=Empire of Brazil |national_anthem= |name_in_towny=Imperial_Brazil |motto="Independence or Death!" |/n_list_page=2 |capital_city=30px Vitória |largest_city=30px|link=Brasilia Brasilia (Claims) 30px|link=Gramado Gramado (Population) |oldest_city=30px|link=São Paulo São Paulo "(Urbs Antiqua)" |established=January 8th of 2019 |leader= BlackQuartz |chancellors= luigihero1 |prime_minister= luigihero1 |political_system=20px Monarchy |economic_system=20px Laissez-faire Capitalism |official_language= |official_religion= Autism |army_size=Classified |color=#008721 |dominions= * 30px|link=North Brazil North Brazil * 30px|link=Mexico Mexico * 30px|link=Baja Baja |past_leaders= * Aettos * BlackQuartz * ReiMarombeiro |past_capitals=30px|link=Londrina Londrina }} Imperial Brazil, officially the Empire of Brazil, is a union of monarchical states led by a leader called Emperor. The current leader is Emperor BlackQuartz. Currently the Empire of Brazil occupies the territories of Imperial Brazil, North Brazil,' Mexico', Paraguay,' and 'Baja], with the seat of government being in '''Brasilia' Territory South America The '''Empire of Brazil' is mostly located in South America, in the east and northeast. Imperial Brazil borders the Kingdom of Brazil to the east and north, and Argentina to the south and west. Also part of South America is the province of the [[North Brazil|'Kingdom of North Brazil']], which borders Pará to the south, Columbia to the west and Trinidad-Tobago to the north. North America The [[Baja|'Kingdom of Baja']], the first province outside of South America, is located in the southwestern territory of North America, bordering Southwest to the north and Comanche to the east by the sea. In the southeast and south of North America, there is the Kingdom of Mexico, a province bordering Cuba and Comanche, to the east and west respectively through the city of Progreso. At the same time, it borders the Comanche and Confederacy to the east by the town of Milk. Europe There is also a city-state called [[Crete|'Crete']], located in southern Europe, bordering Byzantium to the east. Although it is territory of the Empire of Brazil, it is located in Byzantium. Antarctica There are no provinces in Antarctica, just a city-state called [[Igloo|'Igloo']], located east of Elyria and Glacial Empire and northwest of the South Pole. History Fundation and New Projects Imperial Brazil was founded by Aettos on January 6, 2018, being a second option for those who did not want to live under the dictatorship in the Federation of Brazil. The first two cities were Londrina and Brasilia, which used to be part of the Federation of Brazil. Shortly after the country was founded, the city of Brasilia, formerly an abandoned city, was adopted by BlackQuartz, who started a reconstruction project in the city. Later, the player DeusJabu when joining the nation formed the city of Vitoria. Since then the country has started a project connecting cities through a road and an underground connection. Except Loligrado, all the cities are connected via the iceways. Brazilian War After TwisterSelvagem separated from Brazil and founded the Confederation of Ecuador with the cities of Porto Alegre and Juazeiro, Emperor Aettos declared war on Brazil and an alliance between the Empire and the Confederation of Ecuador began. The next day, there was a battle near the cities of Londrina, Rio de Janeiro (Confederador do Quador), São Paulo and Curitiba (Brazil). Throughout the conflict, the mayor of Witmarsum, Roki017, remained detached from the rest of the nation. He didn't know about the conflict and didn't know what to do. So while walking around his city, he was killed by MareshallZorn and lost the items of his chest, which was outside the protected area. He blamed Emperor Aettos and was expelled from the nation. Soon after he finished the city and left the server. After Brazil had its items stolen by traitors, the war remained stationary for months without Heinz officially signing the redemption. Currently only five players reside in Brazil in only three cities. New Emperor For personal reasons, Aettos decided to abandon the title of leader and to appoint the chancellor, BlackQuartz, in its place. From then on, on February 17, 2019, BlackQuartz became the new Emperor of Brazil Imperial. However, Aettos still remains as an elder, serving as counselor. From then on, Brasilia became the capital of the country. Government The government of the Empire of Brazil is currently constituted by four positions, being Emperor, King, Chancellor and Minister. The periods of government and its members are listed below. Empire of Aettos '(January-February) * '''Emperor: 'Aettos * 'Chancellor: '''Mad_Nekros (January); BlackQuartz (February) * '''Minister: '''Mad Nekros (February) '''First Empire of BlackQuartz '(February-April) * 'Emperor: 'BlackQuartz * '''Chancellor: '''luigihero1 * '''Minister: RicardoHBS (Minister of Urban Development); ReiMarombeiro (Minister of Planning); PinguimArmado (Minister of Defense); TheKingSavage (Minister of Foreign Affairs) Empire of ReiMarombeiro '(April) * '''Emperor: '''ReiMarombeiro * '''King: 'BlackQuartz (King of North Brazil; temporarily); RicardoHBS (King of North Brazil; currently) * 'Chancellor: '''luigihero1; MareshallZorn (''Chancellor of North Brazil) * 'Minister: 'RicardoHBS (Minister of Urban Development; temporarily); TheKingSavage (Minister of Foreign Affairs); BlackQuartz (Minister of Economy); 'Second Empire of BlackQuartz '(April-Currently) * 'Emperor: 'BlackQuartz * '''Prime Minister: luigihero1 * King: 'RicardoHBS (''King of North Brazil); ___Alpha (King of Baja); MareshallZorn (King of Mexico) * '''Chancellor: K33nedik (Chancellor of Mexico) * Minister: 'TheKingSavage (''Minister of Foreign Affairs); ReiMarombeiro (Minister of Planning); Other Positions Elder The '''Elder is a position held by those who have stood out in the politics of Imperial Brazil. The elder is not considered a representative of the nation and has no responsibility to the Empire. However, he can vote in the Assembly, has access to the Imperial Cabinet and serves as a councilor. Currently, the only Elder is the first Emperor, Aettos. BlackQuartz was an Elder during the Empire of ReiMarombeiro. Knight The Knights are citizens or members of the government who were recognized for their loyalty and efforts to the Empire of Brazil. Currently only four players are knights: BlackQuartz, luigihero1, goldenfelps and Walchia. Cities Foreign Relations In the past, the Empire of Brazil was one of the founders of the South American Alliance, but left after the Kingdom of Brazil was not expelled even after breaking several rules at once. Currently the Empire of Brazil is a member of the Union of Nations. Friendly Relations *Volyn Hostile Relations *Kingdom of Brazil In the past, the Empire of Brazil and the Kingdom of Brazil were allies. However, after the nation's leaders robbed the nation of MareshallZorn and declared war, the two nations assumed a hostile relationship. Currently the two nations and their dominions are at war, although the Empire of Brazil has already offered a peace agreement, which consisted in the return of the stolen nation. Conflicts and War * Brazilian War * World War Nation Category:South America